Użytkownik:PokeGirl/PNP
Nie Pokemony, tylko Pora na Przygodę, but who's care? :p Cz. 1: Pora na przygodę z Fionną i Cake *dopiero co wstało słońce; w domku na drzewie budzi się Cake* Cake: *ziewa, potem krzyczy do Fionny* Młoda! Młoda! Śpisz jeszcze? Fionna: Już nie... Cake: A to dobrze! *wyskakuje z łóżka* Pamiętasz, że mi obiecałaś, że COŚ (konkretne coś xD) dziś zrobimy, prrrawda? *robi wieeelkie oczy* :3 Fionna: Heh, no dobra Cake... Cake: Bosko! *zbiega na dół i woła z dołu* Szzzyyyybcieeeej! (ok, to idziemy na pole kocimiętki xD) Fionna: *Schodzi na dół i daję jej kocimiętki* Raczej jesteś od nich uzależniona... *Cake wyrywa z ręki Fionny kocimiętki* Cake: *cała się nią obciera jak gąbką do kąpieli xD* Skąd tki pomysł? To znaczy, że nie idziemy na pole kocimiętki? *nagle słychać jakieś dziwne dźwięki dobiegające z sypialni* Cake: *nastroszył się jej ogon* O! O! Co to było!? Fionna: To zapewne nic nie groźnego *Robią się głośniejsze* Fionna: Albo się mylę... Dobra! Pujdziemy to sprawdzić! *na górze nikogo nie ma (albo raczej nie widać), ale słychać czyiś cichy śmiech* Cake: *przestraszona* Ojojojojojoj!... Znam ten okropny śmiech! Fionna: To zapewne Marshell... (Możesz nim być narazię? Plis!) (Jasne) *nagle z pod łóżka Fionny "wylatuje" Marshall* Marshall Lee: He he, dość długo wam zajęło odgadnięcie! Cake: Tak, tak cześć! To możesz już sobie odlatywać, czy coś! (Jake boi się Marceliny, więc zapewne Cake boi się Marshalla! :D) (Wiem :D) Fionna: Czego tu chcesz?! I co robiłeś w moim łóżku?! *Mówi lekko zarumieniona* (Widziałam na YouTubie że podkochują się w sobie :3) Marshall Lee: Raczej POD twoim łóżkiem! A nic nie robiłem... Nudziłem się trochę, więc myślałem, że do was wpadnę... (jak chcesz :P) Fionna: Heh, niech ci będzie... Cake: Tak, tak, tak... Ale widzisz, Marshalciu, my się z Fionną spieszymy... *próbuje pchnąć Fionnę do drzwi, ale, że Fionna się ani trochę nie przesunęła, Cake związała ją swoim ciałem i wyciągnęła przez okno xD* Fionna: Cake, czy ja powiedziałam że chcę wyjść? Cake: Dziewczyno! Co ty wyprawiasz! Myślałam, że wolisz Balonowego Księcia! (Lol xD) Fionna: Hahaha. Cake, o czym ty mówisz... Dobra Marsall my na chwilę wyjdziemy... (Jakby co przez to że mówiłaś o miłości przy Marshallu XD) *Wychodzą przez okno* (ale cicho i nie ja tylko Cake! xD) Cake: No co? Moim zdaniem powinnaś wybrać wreszcie jednego z nich! Fionna: Powinnam... Ale sama nie wiem... (Nie ja tylko Fionna XD) Cake: No wiesz, ja bym ci mogła doradzić kogo wybrać, no... *nagle podlatuje Marshall* Marshall Lee: Fionna, mógłbym z tobą porozmawiać na osobności? (Uuuuuuuu! >w< xD) Cake: *cicho szepcze Fionnie do ucha* Pamiętaj, ja bym wybrała dla ciebie tego DRUGIEGO! *normalnie* Nooo... To ja może zrobię śniadanie... *idzie do kuchni* Fionna: Tak, Marshall? (Lol, chciałam napisać Wiki a nie Fionna XD) (Lol :D) Marshall Lee: Bo wiesz... *odwraca wzrok* ...do tego co mówiła Cake... Ty coś do mnie czujesz? (loooooooooooooool xD) Fionna: *Prubuje się wykręcić z tej rozmowy* Wiesz co... Cake robi śniadanie chyba idę jej pomuc żeby czegoś przypadkiem nie przypaliła. (Lol, zobacz pisząc ze mną) (Muszę iść gdzieś na chwilę, nie wiem, kiedy wrócę. :P Widziałam. Tylko wiesz... Marcelina powiedziała, ze ona i Finn to tylko przyjaciele. To samo powiedział Finn. Myślę, że tak samo jest w świecie Fionny, ale jak chcesz. :P) (To pewnie przeoczyłam ten cytat, gdzie idziesz? Wracaj szybko!) (Pod koniec odcinka "Chodź ze mną") (Aha, ok... To piszemy?) Marshall Lee: Czekaj! *łapie Fionnę za rękę i ją zatrzymuje* Proszę, odpowiedz na moje pytanie *patrzy jej w oczy* (xD) Fionna: Ehh... *Wyrywa się* Czuję dym! *Z kuchni wydobywa się dym* (XD) *W kuchni Fionna widzi Cake, która krzyczy na BMO, który ma w ręku patelnie* Cake: A mówiłam, byś nie bawił się kuchenką BMO! BMO: HA-HA-HA! Jestem kucharzem! (xD) Fionna: BMO! Teraz idź do konta i zastanów się nad swoim życiem! (XD) BMO: *odkłada patelnie, strzela focha i siada w kącie* (xD) *przez okno wlatuje Marshall* Marshall Lee: Co ty, unikasz mnie? Fionna: Nie... No skąd że... *Stara się zgasić ogień* Cake: *nadbiega z gaśnicą* Odsuńcie się! *gasi ogień i przy okazji wszystkich brudzi* Fionna: Trzeba było zamówić Pizzę... *Marshall wzdycha i wylatuje przez okno, kiedy nie patrzycie* *Wybija 12, a dopiero one się dowiedziały że go nie ma* Fionna: *Gryzie kawałek swojej pizzy* Zaraz, gzie jest Marshall? Cake: A bo ja wiem... *je dalej* ...To co zrobimy jak już zjemy? Fionna: Nie wiem... *Też je dalej* Cake: Tooo możeeeee... Pójdziemy do Słodkiego Królestwa! Fionna: Wiesz co... Nie mam tak zbytnio ochoty... *Je dalej* Cake: Łeeee... *kładzie rozciągnięte ręce na stole* W takim razie nie mam siły na myślenie... Fionna: BMO! Przemyślałeś nad swoim życiem? BMO: Tak... Fionna: To choć... Masz jakiś pomysł na zabicie czasu? BMO: Nie mam żadnych nowych gier... Fionna: Heh... *Kładzie się na kanapie* Cake: Coś nie masz dziś humoru... To może coś dla ciebie zagram! *wyjmuje swój dziwny instrument i coś tam brzdęka* Fionna: Cake! Proszę, przestań! BMO: *włącza jakąś muzykę z gry video* Cake: *nie przestaje grać* Nieeeeeee przestanę, póki nie, uspokoisz się! Fionna: *Nie wytrzymuję, wychodzi z domu przez okno* BMO: *przestaje* O! O! Czy się obraziła? Cake: Nieee, za chwile jej przejdzie. Chodź, pogramy. *tymczasem u Fionny* Fionna: Heh, już nie mogłam z nimi wytrzymać. *nagle o coś się potykasz* (xD) Fionna: *Wstaję, otrzepuję się i idzie dalej* *słyszysz czyiś krzyk dobiegający z lasu* Fionna: Biegnie w stronę tam gdzie jest krzyk* *jakiś potwór goni KGK po lesie xD* Fionna: Powinieneś bardziej uważać... *Pokonuję potwora XD* (To ja jestem KGK?! Ok, niech będzie) KGK: Ta, ta, jasne... Chwila, co ty tu wogle robisz, co? Fionna: Długa historia... I nie mam czasu jej opowiadać. KGK: Serio? No, a gdzie niby się tak śpieszysz? A co mi tam, z tobą się zabiorę, bo szlajanie się po okolicy jest no, ten takie lamerskie. (xD Lol, trochę poszłam xD) Fionna: A tak włucze się po świecie... Niech ci będzie... Tylko nie pakuj się znowu w tarapaty. KGK: Tak, tak mamo, rozumiem. Fionna: Nie mam dzisaj nastroju żeby cię ratować... Zrozum. KGK: Powiedziałem, że rozumiem! No do jasnej grudki... *dzwoni sobie do jakiegoś kumpla i z nim gada* Fionna: Dobra na razie rozmawia... To ja w tej chwili sobie pujdę... *idziesz xD* Fionna: *Śpiewa po drodze* (XD) *nagle pod tobą rusza się ziemia* Fionna: A-a-a! C-o to było?! *Wyciąga miecz* *nagle okazuje się, ze ziemia pod tobą to jakiś ziemny potwór* Potwór: Aaaauhchhc! Obudziłaś mnie! Teraz czeka cię śmieeeerć! Fionna: To się okaże, potworze... Aaaaaaaa! *Wbija miecz w jego ciało* Potwór: AAAA!!! PRZESTAŃ TO BOLI!! *zrzuca Fionnę na ziemię* Fionna: Myślałam że masz złe zamiary... Nawet sądząc po twoim zdaniu... Potwór: *siada* A ty nie masz czasem gorszych dni? *pociąga nosem* Fionna: No właśnie, też mam dzisiaj zły dzień... *Siada na kamieniu* Potwór: Serio? Ty, wielka poszukiwaczka przygód? Masz mnóstwo przyjaciół, ciekawe życie i w ogóle... Fionna: Jak ty to mówiłeś... A tak, każdy może mieć kiedyś zły dzień. Potwór: A no tak... Hmm... A coś się stało, że jest ci tak źle? Jeśli można spytać. Fionna: Cóż... Wolę o tym nie rozmawiać... Potwór: Jasne... Po prostu myślałem, ze skoro jesteśmy w podobnej sytuacji, to moglibyśmy sobie pomóc... No, ale to już chyba czas na mnie. *próbuje wejść spowrotem do dziury, z której wyszedł* Fionna: Ale akurat przy tej sprawie muszę sobie sama poradzić... Nikt mi wniej nie jest stanie pomuc... To czesć! Potwór: Pa! *chowa się z powrotem* Fionna: *Idzie dalej i napotyka Marshall'a* (Lol) Marshall Lee: *nie zainteresowany* O, cześć Fionna... Fionna: Cześć. Sorry za tamto... No wiesz... (XD) Marshall Lee: *nadal nie zainteresowany* Tak, tak nic się nie stało... Tylko jestem teraz trochę zajęty... Na razie... *odlatuje xD* Fionna: Heh... To wracam do Cake i BMO... Pewnie się już martwią... Marshall Lee: *nagle go coś tknęło i zawraca do ciebie* Wiesz... A może chciałabyś się gdzieś ze mną wybrać, jednak, heh? Fionna: Jak tak bardzo chcesz... Marshall Lee: Super! *podnosi Fionnę wysoko w powietrze* Fionna: Aaa! Czy to jest bezpieczne?! Marshall Lee: Jasne! Znaczy się, póki nie spadniesz... >:) Fionna: Postaram się nie puścić... *lecicie, lecicie i dolatujecie do Lodowego Królestwa* Fionna: Ufff... Już jesteśmy na ziemi. Marshall Lee: To się teraz trochę zabawimy... *krzyczy w stronę góry i powstaje lawina* No to teraz... UCIEKAMY!! (Lol xD) Fionna: Aaa! *Ucieka* (Lol XD) *nadlatuje Lodowa Królowa, wkurzona, bo ktoś spowodował lawinę* Fionna:Hahahaha! *Biegnie dalej* (XD) *po jaki 30 min. Marshall znów cie zabiera w powietrze* Marshall Lee: He he he... No to, gdzie teraz? Fionna: Ha ha... To było mocne... No cóż... KGK ostatnio mnie wnerwia... (Pobawmy się jego papierem toaletowym XD) Marshall Lee: Ha ha! Dobra, to lecimy do lasu w którym teraz mieszka! (KGK obecnie mieszka w lesie xD) Fionna: *Szatański śmiech* (Wiem XD Właśnie na przykład znalazłem puszkę fasoli... to było mocne...) *jesteśmy już w tym lesie i widzimy KGK, który gada przez telefon* KGK: ...No stary mówię ci! Zostawiła mnie tu na pastwisko losu, czy jakoś tak... Co? Nie, nie wcale nie dała mi kosza! (xD) *odlatuje trochę dalej* Marshall Lee: To nasza szansa! *bierze jego papier, owija się nim, podaje Fionnie i leci trochę postraszyć KGK xD* Fionna: *Też się owija i idzie w stronę KGK* *podchodzimy do KGK i udajemy mumie, wydając "Buuu"-dźwięki xD* (muszę na razie kończyć :P) (OK, napisz kiedy będziesz... Zaczełaś Mike'a? Sorry że tak ci truję, ale jestem podekscytowana XD) KGK: *Odwraca się w naszą stronę* Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *Pada na ziemie jak w odcinku Sygnatura Cieplna... Czy jakoś tak xD) *a my w śmiech xD* Fionna: *Pada na ziemię ze śmiechu i dalej się śmieje* (XD) *KGK wstaje i widzi ciebie i znowu się wkurza i próbuje nas zabić xD* *Uciekamy* (XD) *Marshall znów cię zabiera i się śmiejecie w powietrzu* Marshall Lee: Ha ha ha! Okej, okej... To było mocne. Ale teraz mam coś dla ciebie, Fionno. Musisz tylko zamknąć oczy, bo to niespodzianka. (Niespodzianaka: Puszczę cię i spadniesz XD) Fionna: Dobra. *Zamyka oczy* *puszcza cię xD* (To był sarkazm XD) Fionna:Aaaaaaaaa...! *Spada w zwolnonym tempie XD* *i wpadasz na jakiś budynek i robisz dziurę w dachu xD* Fionna: Ałł... (PG, bez przesady XD) (Spoko, spoko! Mam pomysł!) *padasz na poduszki xD* Fionna: Nie najgorsze te lądowanie... Ale mogło być lepiej... *Wstaję* *nagle patrzysz, wszędzie dookoła prezenty, balony, dekoracje i na samym środku pokoju wielki tort, a nad tortem wisi napis "Wszystkiego Najlepszego!", i wtedy do pokoju wchodzą wszyscy twoi przyjaciele wołając "NIESPODZIANKA!"* xD (będę za 30 min., mam obiad :P) (Ok) Fionna: Dzięki wam wszystkim... Alę za co? (LOL) Cake: No jak to! Przecież dzisiaj są twoje urodziny!! Cały dzisiejszy dzień był zaplanowany, tak, by cię odciągnąć od przygotowań! (są jej urodziny, ok? xD) Fionna: Jak mogłam zapomnieć o swoich urodzinach!? Dobra!! Kroimy tort!! (LOL xD) *nadlatuje Mrashall i Cake szepcze do niego* Cake: Mówiłam subtelny zrzut! Nie jakbyś zrzucał bombę! Marshall Lee: *sarkazm on* Ups... Tak mi przykro! *sarkazm off* Ale i tak się udało! *wszyscy bawią się na imprezie w moim łóżku* (Dyskusja pliku:Meowth in Boots.png XD) Fionna: *Je kawałek tortu XD* Cake: *tańczy ze swoim chłopakiem xD* I jak młoda!? Dobrze się bawisz?! Fionna: Jest Extra! (XD) (A co z Bubbą? XD) *idzie do Fionny z prezentem od niego, gdy nagle wpada Lodowa Królowa i go porywa, bo się wkurzyła, że Fionna i Marshall wywołali lawinę w jej królestwie* (No cóż ._________.) Fionna: Nawet w moję urodziny nie mam spokoju.... *Goni królową* (XD) (Co ja poradzę!? To nie ja, to Lodowa Królowa! A po za tym słyszałaś, że Finn i Królewna z Ognistego Królestwa chodzą ze sobą?) Lodowa Królowa: Ha ha HA! Nigdy mnie nie złapiesz, ty mała...! *nie patrzyła i walnęła w górę lodową xD* Fionna: Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe! (Chodziło mi oto że kobieta porywa męszczyznę XD Nom.) Bubba: *spadł na ziemię na tyłek, ale po chwili wstaje xD* Uch, dziękuję Fionno. Cake: *nagle nadbiega z nastroszonym ogonem* O rajusiu! Co się stało!? Fionna: Nie ma za co. Nie, na szczęście nic. Cake: Czyli... Sytuacja opanowana? Wracamy na imprezę!? :D Bubba: *podnosi z ziemi zniszczony i rozbity prezent dla Fionny* Niestety, Królowa zniszczyła prezent dla ciebie... Fionna: (Myśli: A to idiotka!!) Spokojnie, nic się nie stało. Tak, możemy już wracać na imprezę. Bubba: Nie, nie, nie. Nie mogę tego tak zostawić... *myśli chwilę* ...Mam jeszcze jeden "zapasowy" prezent... *wyciąga z kieszeni mały pakuneczek* Proszę, to dla ciebie. (Otwórz! xD) Fionna: *Otwiera* (A co myślałaś, że to zje? XD) *w środku jest mały zwinięty kawałek papieru, który nagle się rozwija* Bubba: To mapa prowadząca do najwspanialszego miecza w krainie Ooo. Tylko najodważniejszy bohater i poszukiwacz przygód jest w stanie go znaleźć i nad nim zapanować... Nie byłem pewny, czy oddanie ci tej mapy to dobry pomysł, gdyż jest to również niebezpieczna podróż... Jednak udowodniłaś mi, że dasz radę go odnaleźć. (wow, ale wymyśliłam. xD) Fionna: Pewnie że dam radę!! Cake, ruszamy! (Wow. Ty powiesz że jutro)